Trouble Begins
by SarcasticHuntress
Summary: The Kingston's meet the Baker's.. what trouble is to be created?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing besides my OC's. This will be five chapters at minimum.

Rachel Harper-Kingston was a widow in her early 40's with 7 children. Dani Kingston(age 16) is her oldest, then there's Dylan Kingston(age 15), Mikki Kingston(age 14), and Jenny Kingston(age 13). And there's her identical twins; Ella Kingston and Lauren Kingston(both age 7), then there's Zachary Kingston(age 6), and finally Nicholas Kingston(age 5). The Baker's(that are gonna be in this story) ages are as follows: Sarah Baker(age 14), Jake Baker(age 13), Jessica and Kim Baker(will be age 12 in this story), Mike(will be age 8 in this story), Kyle and Nigel(will be age 6 in this story)

"Wake up" Dani demanded.

"No.." Nicholas protested, rolling over.

Mikki laughed, walking into his room.

"You don't seriously think he's going to wake up that way do you?"

"Stay out of this Mikki"

"I'm trying to help you" Mikki walked over to Nicholas and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

"Oww.." Nicholas cried. "Let me go"

"Get up, get dressed, and come on so we can take you to school"

"Fine" Nicholas ran off.

Mikki and Dani observed each other, warily. They may be sisters, but Dani thinks Mikki likes to show off and it's annoying. She was glad though that Nicholas didn't have insomia. But if anything, once you get him all comfy and nice, and he falls asleep. He gets cranky at times for being woken up.

"You should've just jumped water on his frickin head" Mikki taunted.

"Hush" Dani walked out.

Mikki hated the fact that Dani got the last word in.. for now. Mikki went into the hall and bumped into Ella.

"Sorry hun" Mikki apologized.

"You messed up my tower" Ella said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll fix it" Mikki promised.

"Thanks.." Ella ran off.

Mikki then went into the kitchen where her mother, Rachel was making eggs. Mikki sighed, grabbing some bread from the cabinet and making some toast. Dani arrived to help and added some more butter. Dylan helped with the lunchboxes, and Ella and Lauren stirred the pancake mix. Nicholas and Zachary grabbed the utensils(besides the knives) and put them on the table.

"You cut me.." Zachary accused.

"There isn't any blood" Nicholas replied.

"You held the fork the wrong way" Ella commented.

"Come here Zachary" Rachel called. She cleaned his wound and put bandage on it.

"He doesn't bleed!" Nicholas screamed, running behind Lauren.

"Calm yourself" Lauren patted him lightly.

Dylan, Dani, and Mikki were all holding in laughter as they continued to prepare breakfast's and lunches. Rachel walked over to Nicholas.

"There's no reason to be afraid sweety" Rachel soothed.

"I aint scared" Nicholas came out from his hiding place behind Lauren.

"Liar" Ella rolled her eyes.

"Ella, it's not polite to call someone a liar" Rachel scolded.

"Mommy.." Ella protested.

"Apologize to your brother" Rachel demanded.

"Sorry Nicholas" Ella told him without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"We need to eat fast or we're gonna be late for school" Dani informed them all.

"Ok!" Ella and Lauren scrambled to get the plates.

Dylan and Dani put the eggs, toast, and pancakes on them. Nicholas and Zachary got to squirt the syrup. Jenny grabbed some glasses and filled them with some orange juice. Then they all sat down at the table and started eating and making small-talk. After finishing their food, they put the dishes in the sink and grabbed their backpacks.

"Bye mom" Dani said as she, Dylan, Mikki, and Jenny headed to their schoolbus.

They attended a school that let in grades 6-12. Ella, Nicholas, Lauren, and Zachary attended an elementary school near there. After they got to the school, Dylan, Dani, Mikki, and Jenny headed off to their respective classes.

"Get out of my seat" Sarah grabbed the handles of the desk and turned it over so the boy toppled over with it.

"That'll be one detention Ms. Baker" Ms. Rivera said.

"Whatever" Sarah scoffed and pushed the boy sideways and sat at her desk.

"Ms. Kingston, you're ten minutes late" Ms. Rivera scolded as Mikki walked into the class.

"Blame the damn bus" Mikki walked over to her desk and removed her backpack.

"What was that Ms. Kingston?" Ms. Rivera raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing" Mikki said innocently.

Sarah was amused. "The bus was really late?"

"Nope" Mikki smirked. "I just didn't want an open seat at the front of the class. You know how she's usually makes us sit in front if there's any empty seats left. So i purposely came late"

"Awesome" Sarah grinned.

"I know what'll really tick her off" Mikki gloated, grabbing a spitball.

"Spitball?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It aint overrated" Mikki tossed the spitball at Ms. Rivera's unsuspecting head.

Ms. Rivera turned around.. and Mikki and Sarah waited to see her reaction..


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Kingston, that'll be a weeks detention!" Ms. Rivera screamed.

"I don't care"

"Two weeks"

"Still don't care"

"Three weeks"

"Whatever"

"Would you like to make it a month Ms. Kingston?" Ms. Rivera asked.

"No Ms. Rivera" Mikki put on a fake smile.

"Good answer" Ms. Rivera began teaching the class.

"Three weeks detention?" Sarah whispered. "You must have alot of time dedicated to sit up in rusty old.."

"Ms. Baker!, that's two weeks detention!" Ms. Rivera screeched.

"What, that aint fair" Sarah protested.

"Any protests, and i'll make it a month" Ms. Rivera warned.

"She really ticks me off" Sarah glared at Ms. Rivera.

"You won't get detention" Mikki assured her. "Neither one of us will"

"What do you mean?" Sarah wanted to know what she was getting at.

"Well let's just say.. i know a guy who has access to the detention list." Mikki replied.

"No way Mikki" Sarah didn't believe her.

"The second the slip gets in, he'll rip it up and whalah, no detention" Mikki replied.

"Awesome" Sarah smirked.

* * *

Down at the elementary school, Ella and Lauren were in class with Mike. Ella was glad they combined the second and third grade classes. Since most of the second graders usually didn't show up.

"Lauren.." Ella hissed.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"The teacher's gonna let us take a break in about two minutes" Ella told her.

"Oh.. i get what you're talking about" Lauren smirked. "So, Mike, gonna find some way to sneak on the roof and repel off it again?"

"I don't have the bungee cord" Mike confessed.

"Here you go" Ella handed him one from her backpack.

"Awesome" Mike put it under his desk.

"Ms. Kingston, Ms. Baker, please finish your conversation at break" Ms. Spencer said.

"Sorry Ms. Spencer" Mike, Ella, and Lauren said in unison.

"Where'd you get the bungee cord?" Mike whispered.

"You left it in class left week.. you better be glad i found it before Ms. Spencer did"

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Ella replied.

Later... Ella, Lauren, and Mike took a secret passage to the rooftop.

"Upside down again?" Ella questioned.

"Yep" Mike tied the bungee cord to the guard rails.

"It's always so cold" Lauren complained.

"You always agree to come" Ella reminded her.

Lauren and Ella stood near the guard rails as Mike propelled from the rooftop.

"I don't get what's fun about it" Lauren confessed.

"You don't know the rush and adrenaline you get when you're using a bungee cord to repel off the roof" Ella told her.

"I should try it" Lauren replied.

"Good luck with that" Ella laughed.

* * *

Back at the other school, Jessica, Kim, and Jenny were hanging out in the halls at lunch.

"You studied for the english test on friday?" Jessica asked.

"I was up for hours last night" Jenny told her.

"Only took us two hours" Kim gloated.

"That's great" Jenny replied.

"Come on, they're gonna run out of the vanilla ice cream soon" Jessica steered them both towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikki and Sarah were in the office.

"We so shouldn't put that glue on her head" Sarah shook her head.

"But the look on her face" Mikki chuckled.

"Priceless" Sarah commented. "We're probably gonna be suspended"

"I recommend expulsion" Ms. Rivera was in the next room, talking to the principal.

"Let's not be rash" Principal Harper walked over to Sarah and Mikki. "You will serve your detentions and be let off with a warning"

"Understood Principal Harper" Mikki and Sarah said in unison.

Ms. Rivera pouted at the girl's and walked away.

* * *

Kyle and Nigel were in class with Zachary.

"We threw legos at her head" Kyle laughed.

"What about crayons?" Zachary smirked.

"But we need those" Nigel protested.

Zachary grabbed a crayon and chucked it at Ms. Berry's unsuspecting head.

"You don't suppose that whole the guy will erase our names off the list thing will work do you?" Sarah asked.

"Don't be ridiculous" Mikki scolded. "It'll work, but not today cause Principal Harper will be sitting in the detention hall, i doubt a couple of hours will make him forget"

"Darn!" Sarah exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You done yet!?" Ella screamed.

"Break is almost over!" Lauren told him.

"Pull me back up" Mike replied.

Ella laughed, untying the bungee cord for the guard rail and trying to pull him back up. "He's heavy"

"But the teacher will be mad if we're late" Lauren went over to assist Ella.

Ella and Lauren pulled the cord as hard as they could. They were glad it was made some strong rope, otherwise it would snap.

"Come on" Ella grabbed his hand and they ran off back to class.

"Wait for me!" Lauren screamed, running after them both.

* * *

While Principal Harper was distracted, Mikki and Sarah snuck out of detention.

"At least they'll think we actually stayed the whole detention" Mikki laughed.

"Got that right" Sarah smirked.

"Call my cell, so we can go to the mall this weekend" Mikki replied.

"No good, my mom cut off my allowance" Sarah told her.

"Why?" Mikki questioned.

"Cause Jake and me accidentally broke Mark's glasses while playing baseball" Sarah said.

"That bites" Mikki was sympathetic. "Still call though, i got nothing to do tonight"

* * *

A few minutes later.. school was officially over. Dani was at the bus stop waiting for Jenny, Mikki, and Dylan.

"Took you guys long enough" Dani rolled her eyes.

"You give us way too much credit" Mikki said sarcastically.

"You try waiting out on here when it's hot" Dani rolled her eyes.

"You win the gold" Mikki clapped her hands.

"Get on the bus" Dani demanded.

"Sorry for making you wait so long" Jenny apologized.

"It's fine" Dani told her, honestly.

Dani and Jenny got on the bus and they went home.

* * *

Ella, Mike, and Lauren did their secret handshake before heading outside to go home. Kyle, Nigel, and Zachary performed their big finale on the teacher by 'accidentally' glueing her apple to the desk. That was classic. Rachel opened the car door for Ella, Lauren, Nicholas, and Zachary.

"You have a good day at school?" Rachel asked.

"Great mom" Ella and Lauren said in unison.

"Awesome" Zachary and Nicholas said together.

* * *

Rachel was less than thrilled to learn that Nicholas and Zachary had gotten into so trouble at school. But she didn't have time to scold her two of her sons, she had to get ready for the celebration.

"Mom, i heard something about a celebration?" Dani questioned.

"It's a neighborhood welcoming party" Rachel told her.

"But we've been here for several months" Dani reminded her.

"They apologize that they're so late" Rachel replied.

"Unbelievable!" Dani stormed out.

"You have to understand" Rachel tried reasoning with her daughter.

"But this aint right mom" Dani protested.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"There's a dinner party that mom neglected to tell us about until the last minute, i don't have my make-up on" Dani complained.

"We can see that barbie doll" Mikki and Jenny teased.

"Come here!" Dani lunged for them both.

"Catch us if you can"

"I'll get you.."

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Dylan looked at his mom.

"Jenny and Mikki never get caught" Rachel continued, putting on her earring.

"Mom" Ella walked into the room.

"Yes sweety?" Rachel asked.

"The whole neighborhood's gonna be there?" Ella asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Plump Pumpkin" Dylan walked out.

"I told you never to call me that!" Ella called after him.

"What's wrong with that?" Zachary asked, walking up.

"I don't like a pumpkin" Ella told him.

"You sorta do" Zachary taunted.

"You better run!" Ella chased Zachary across the hall.

Later the dinner party started after the Kingston's dressed.

"Sorry we didn't meet before" Kate apologized, holding out her hand. "My name's Kate Baker, mother of twelve"

"I'm Rachel Kingston, mother of seven"

Rachel and Kate shook hands and continued their conversation.

"Perfect" Ella smiled as she, Mike and Lauren added laxatives into the pineapple cake.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Lauren asked.

"There's no such thing as too much" Mike said excitedly.

"What are you guys doing?" Sarah demanded.

"Nothing" Ella replied, simply.

"Why do you guys got laxatives?" Sarah realized what they did. "You wouldn't have happened to add them into the cake did you?"

"Please don't kill us.." Lauren pleaded.

"I'd do that if you hadn't told me. I'll remind myself not to eat any cake" Sarah walked away to talk to Mikki.

"This is gonna be fun" Ella told them.

Everyone except Sarah, Lauren, Mike, and Ella had eaten the cake. Everyone besides them nearly trampled each other trying to get to the nearest bathroom!. It's safe to say, the dinner partly ended fast. Ella, Lauren, Mike, and Sarah were glad no one found the laxatives.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it was the weekend, Mikki had helped Sarah convince Tom and Kate to give her back her allowance. The two girls set off to the mall. Lorraine Baker(will be age 16 in this story and making an appearance in this chapter and the next chapter which will be the last one written). Lorraine and Dani were going to the mall as well to pick up some new outfits. Jenny was studying trigonometry with Jessica and Kim. Ella and Lauren were skateboarding with Jake and Mike.

"You dudes are slow" Jake kept ahead of them.

Ella and Mike exchanged a glance, but knew exactly how to get ahead of Jake. Ella grabbed a stick from the grass and moved it towards the backwheels, then pulled it back and smacked the wheel with the stick as hard as she could, Jake went off balance and Ella and Mike sped ahead.

"Now who's slow?" Ella taunted.

Needless to say, Jake sped up again until he was right behind Mike and Ella. Ella and Mike sighed when he passed them again. Ella noticed that Lauren purposely kept behind.

* * *

"What about that?" Lorraine pointed to a black tanktop.

"But it's strapless" Dani complained.

"I didn't notice" Lorraine shrugged.

"Sure you didn't" Dani rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You only got one bag" Mikki commented.

"There wasn't anything really my size" Sarah shrugged. "Besides malling isn't really my thing"

"But you said you wanted to look amazing for you next date with Elliot" Mikki reminded her.

"I'll ask Lorraine" Sarah said.

* * *

"You didn't have to add the trigonometry into your homework" Jenny said. "We aint even taking that subject yet"

"I know" Kim told her. "It's for extra credit"

"But you guys already have a 3.8 in GPA" Jenny reminded them.

"We know that, but if i get a 4.0, i'll be able to graduate high school a few years early" Jessica told her.

"That settles it! i'm so doing trigonometry as extra credit!" Jenny exclaimed.

* * *

Zachary, Nicholas, Nigel, and Kyle were in the backyard of the Baker residence.

"I'm bored" Zachary was the first one to speak.

"Me too" Nigel agreed.

"Mom made another Pineapple Cake" Kyle said.

"I'm not eating a pineapple cake again" Nicholas said, after what happened at the celebration.

"Me neither" Nigel replied. "Find a different plan"

* * *

"Where's Henry?" Mikki asked.

"He's hanging with your brother Dylan, practicing for the recital" Sarah replied.

"There's a recital?" Mikki asked.

"My mom's making us all attend except Jake and Mike, cause they got a skateboarding competition coming up" Sarah told her.

"Why didn't you sign up for the skateboarding competition?" Mikki questioned.

"Cause registration closed when i finally decided to try it out" Sarah explained.

* * *

"I can't believe you fell for that" Ella helped him up after Jake tricked him into falling into the mud.

"It's not my fault" Mike said.

"He pushed you off after you foolishly closed your eyes and thought you weren't gonna fall" Ella reminded him.

"Where's Lauren?" Mike asked.

"She's going really slow to avoid being tricked like you did just did" Ella shrugged. "I don't blame her"

"He said it'd help my balance" Mike told her.

"And you believed that" Ella laughed. "Wow"

Lauren came up behind them.

"That was so funny!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Muddy shoes" Ella informed him.

"Where's a hose?" Mike asked.

"We have to go all the way back to your house" Lauren told him.

Mike, Lauren, and Ella headed back home.

* * *

"What have you done!?" Kate walked into the kitchen, with her hands covering her face.

"Cake fight!" Zachary threw a peice of cake at Nigel.

Nigel retaliated by throwing one back. Nicholas tripped leaving cake frosting covering half the kitchen floor.

"No cake fight" Kate moved over to take the cake from Kyle. Only to be accidentally hit with cake, thrown by Nigel.

"Stop this nonsense! Kate demanded.

Mikki and Sarah walked in.

"Oh my.." Mikki started.

"..Goodness" Sarah finished.

Sarah's attention briefly turned towards Mike and Ella who were having a conversation right outside the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella thought the cake throwing in the kitchen looked cool, and her eyes sparkled as she looked into the kitchen as Kate forced her the boys to clean up the mess. Sarah and Mikki were roped into helping as well, but that was just too funny.

"Uh.. this wasn't funny" Zachary said.

"It was... not you Mrs. Baker" Ella replied quickly.

"I leave a cake alone for barely under five minutes, and this is what happens" Kate sighed. "Sarah, what'd you and Mikki get at the mall?"

"Not too much" Sarah said, vaguely.

"Yeh really" Mikki told her.

"Oh.." Kate realized what happened.

"Ok, we're.." Lorraine started before she saw the mess in the kitchen.

"What the heck happened here?" Dani asked.

"Kyle, Nigel, Zachary, and Nicholas thought it would be fun to have a cake fight!" Ella exclaimed.

"Uh.. what she said" Kate replied. "All over the new dishes"

"We'll help clean up" Dani replied, automatically.

Dani and Lorraine grabbed some mops from the closet and helped clean up.

"We could use a extra set of hands" Sarah looked towards Ella and Lauren.

"Sure"

Lauren and Ella grabbed some paper towels and started wiping at the counters.

"This is all your fault" Lauren hissed to Zachary and Nicholas.

"Blame us later" Zachary whispered.

* * *

Later.. the kid's went home..

"What's good news mom?" Dani asked.

"I just renewed our ownership of the house" Rachel said.

"And?" Mikki questioned.

"We'll be staying here at least for eight more years!" Rachel replied.

Mikki and Dani hugged and started jumping up and down. Dylan tried to tip Mikki, but Lauren kicked him in the ankle.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Ella commented.

"I can still hide Dani's make-up before she wakes up!" Ella screamed.

"What?" Dani turned toward her.

"Nothing!"

"Come on let's go tell the Baker's, the Kingston's are here to stay!" Ella, Lauren, Zachary, and Nicholas ran over to the Baker's.

"Wait up!" Mikki and Dani screamed.

* * *

A/N: That's all i have to write for this story. Thanks for reading. There may be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
